Multimedia telephony, commonly called video telephony (VT), is desirable for wireless and wire-based communication. In multimedia telephony, two or more users communicate audio information and video information to one another via wired or wireless communication or a combination of both. The communication could also include other media elements such as text, still images, or other information. For example, one or more of the users may operate multimedia telephony on a wireless communication handset, while other users may operate multimedia telephony on “wired” or “land-line” VT terminals. The handsets and/or terminals may capture audio information from a user, and may be equipped with video cameras to capture video information. The audio and video information can be communicated to the other device, which decodes and presents the audio and video information to another user. A wide variety of communication protocols and network configurations may be capable of supporting multimedia telephony applications.